This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our group has recently developed some segmentation tools dedicated to the hippocampus-amygdala complex in TLE and AD patients from basic clinical MR images (Chupin et al., ISBI2002). We're interested in detecting these deeper structures using MEG. Recent data we've acquired with implanted epileptic patients recorded simultaneously in MEG indicate this is very promising. Our tools run some automatic segmentation of the hippocampus and amygdala envelopes. Now we would like to develop generic models of the hippocampus detailed inner structure. Our idea is to obtain a 3D template of the hippocampus, with labelled sub-structures, that we would deform and warp to the individual envelope we would extract from individual MRs. We came accross Prof Toga's 1994 and 1997 papers dealing with the cryosectioned human brains and thought part of the data you've been using could be of great interest to us. We could precisely delineate manually the structures we are interested in (Hippocampus, Amygdala and adjacent cortices, things that are already described in the 1997 paper) and push this a bit further by labelling some sub-structures of interest with the help of our neuroanatomist expert. 3D tessellated models could be designed together with the overall envelope obtained from our segmentation tool. These objects would become a 3D template that could be warped to the individual envelope extracted from an MR scan.This collaborative project with LONI requires we gain access to the high-resolution pictures of one of the cryosectioned brains and of its 3D reconstruction in LONI's database.